


Can we please be professionals?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Morooka just wants to talk about skating. He doesn't want to talk about Katsuki Yuuri's love life.





	Can we please be professionals?

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime after the canon. don't know when exactly but it doesn't really matter.

“Next up will be Katsuki Yuuri representing…Japan?”

Morooka side eyed his fellow commentator before responding.

“Yes Katsuki _is_ representing Japan.” He stressed.  His fellow commentator huffed.

“Despite the fact that he appears to be wearing a Team Russia warm up Jacket” his fellow persisted. Morooka glared at him.

“Yes he does but considering he trains with the Russian team it’s possibly a bit of comradery with his rink mates. He is still Japan’s ace. Ah here comes his coach and fellow competitor Victor…Nikiforov…” Morooka trailed off as he stared at the tall Russian who followed Katsuki to the side of the rink.

“…Who appears to be wearing Katsuki’s Japan jacket.” Morooka’s fellow commentator unhelpfully pointed out.

“Ah yes…well it’s well known that they have a close relationship as both rivals and student and coach.” Morooka said weakly.

“They look a little bit in disarray.” Morooka was seriously starting to hate his colleague, but he was right. Both Katsuki and Nikiforov did look distinctly mussed. Victor was fixing Katsuki’s hair and both were flushed and even Victor’s hair was a bit of a mess. The camera zoomed in and…oh god.

“Is that…” his collegue started.

“Time for a word from the sponsors” Morooka hastily said before putting his hand over his mic and turning to glare at the man beside him.

“Do not,” he hissed “point out the hickeys on Nikiforov’s neck.”

Morooka’s colleague glared back on him.

“It’s hardly a secret that they’re together. They’re not exactly being subtle Morooka-san.”

“ _Yes_ but we should be professional and keep this on the actual skating like they would want.”

“You’re no fun Morooka-san.”

Morooka chose not to answer that and instead turned his attention back to the rink once they had word they were back on air. Unfortunately, that just meant they captured the next bit of drama. 

They watched as Katsuki unzipped his jacket, slipped it off and go to hand it to Nikiforov...which meant the exact moment the two of them realised they had swapped jackets was captured on international television.

Katsuki turned bright red as he took in Nikiforov who was similarly pink and then Katsuki could be seen saying something with a panicked look which made Nikiforov grab his own neck and therefore draw everyone’s attention to the hickey’s.

Morooka was done.

Just done.

“Okay so we know they’re dating. They get up to normal couple things. Can we please just talk about the skating now?" he groused.

“Sure…what’s Katsuki’s theme this season?” his colleague asked maliciously.

Morooka resisted the urge to bang his head against the table.

“…Passion”

“Well it certainly looks like Nikiforov could help him find his inspiration.”

“Bite me Saito-san” Morooka mouthed at the man next to him.


End file.
